Welcome to Storybrooke (Book 1 in the Swan Sisters Chronicles)
by marissaiswholocked1011
Summary: Fraternal twin sisters, Emma and Amelia Swan, arrive in Storybrooke, Maine, which Emma's son Henry claims to be home to characters from fairy tales without any memory of who they are. Emma/OMC, eventual Killian/OFC (FULL SUMMARY, CAST, AND PLAYLIST INSIDE).


**WELCOME TO STORYBROOKE**

"Would it kill you to embrace your imagination? To try to see the wonder in everything around us?"

**EPIGRAPH**

"_Love,_

_true love,_

_is_

_magic._

_And not just_

_any magic,_

_the most powerful magic of all._

_It_

_creates happiness._"

~o0o~

On their twenty-eighth birthday, fraternal twin sisters Amelia and Emma Swan meet Henry, the son that Emma gave up for adoption ten years ago.

Henry believes that the sisters are the daughters of Snow White and Prince Charming, with one prophesied to break a powerful curse and the other to be her guide.

Unconvinced, the sisters return Henry to Storybrooke, where they befriend the kind Wesley Ivan, encounter the enigmatic Mr. Gold, and clash with mayor Regina Mills (Henry's adoptive mother)... who Henry insists is none other than the Evil Queen!

~o0o~

**Music**

**The Book's Theme**

_Journey to the Past (Liz Callaway, Christy Altomare)_

~o0o~

**CAST**

Sophia Bush as **Amelia Swan**

Jennifer Morrison as **Emma Swan**

David Tennant as **Wesley Ivan/Dimitri**

Lana Parilla as **Regina Mills/The Evil Queen**

Ginnifer Goodwin as **Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard**

Josh Dallas as **David Nolan/Prince Charming**

Jared S. Gilmore as **Henry Mills**

Jamie Dornan as **Sheriff Graham Humbert/The Huntsman**

Eion Bailey as **August Wayne Booth/Pinocchio**

Robert Carlyle as **Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin**

**ALSO STARRING**

\- Peter Davison as **Abram Ivan**

\- Nicola Bryant as **Daria Ivan**

\- Alex Pettyfer as **Young Abram Ivan**

\- Nina Dobrev as **Young Daria Ivan**

\- Raphael Sbarge as **Dr. Archie Hopper/Jiminy Cricket**

\- Meghan Ory as **Ruby Lucas/Red Riding Hood**

\- Beverley Elliott as **Widow Lucas/Granny**

\- Lee Arenberg as **Leroy/Grumpy (formerly Dreamy)**

\- Gabe Khouth as **Tom Clark/Sneezy**

\- David Paul Grove as **Doc**

\- Faustino Di Bauda as **Walter/Sleepy**

\- Mig Macario as **Bashful**

\- Michael Coleman as **Happy**

\- Giancarlo Esposito as **Sidney Glass/Magic Mirror/Genie**

\- Jeffrey Kasier as **Dopey**

\- Anastasia Griffith as **Kathryn Nolan/Princess Abigail**

\- Keegan Connor Tracy as **Mother Superior/The Blue Fairy**

\- David Anders as **Dr. Whale/Victor Frankenstein**

\- Alan Dale as **King George/Albert Spencer**

\- Tony Perez as **Henry Sr.**

\- Tony Amendola as **Marco/Gepetto**

\- Emilie de Ravin as **Belle French**

\- Sebastian Stan as **Jefferson/The Mad Hatter**

\- Jakob Davies as **Young August Booth/Pinocchio**

\- Kristin Bauer van Straten as **Maleficent**

\- Jessy Schram as **Ashley Boyd/Cinderella**

\- Tim Phillipps as **Sean Hermann/Prince Thomas**

\- Dylan Schmidt as **Baelfire**

\- Richard Schiff as **King Leopold**

\- Barbara Hershey as **Cora Mills/Queen of Hearts**

\- Ingrid Torrance as** Nurse Ratched**

\- Harry Groener as **Martin**

\- Carolyn Hennessy as **Myrna**

\- Gabrielle Rose as **Ruth**

\- Alex Zahara as **King Midas**

\- Brad Dourif as **Zoso**

\- Karley Scott Collins as **Ava Zimmer/Gretel**

\- Quinn Lord as **Nicholas Zimmer/Hansel**

\- Emma Caulfield as **the Blind Witch**

\- Geoff Gustafson as **Stealthy**

\- Eric Keenleyside as **Moe French/Sir Maurice**

\- Amy Acker as **Sister Astrid/Nova**

\- Jesse Hutch as **Peter**

\- Noah Bean as **Daniel Colter**

\- Bailee Madison as **Young Snow White**

**PLAYLIST**

**Amelia Swan**

**i.** emma's theme - jennifer morrison | **ii.** halo - beyonce | **iii.** i'm a pirate, you're a princess - playradioplay | **iv.** sea of lovers - christina perri | **v.** a thousand years | **vi.** you found me - kelly clarkson | **vii.** it's not just make believe - kari kimmel | **viii.** i won't say i'm in love - susan egan | **xi.** fight song - rachel platten | **xii.** hall of fame - the script | **xiii.** stand by you - rachel platten | **xiv.** swan song - lana del ray | **xv.** human - christina perri | **xvi.** far longer than forever - liz callaway and howard mcgillin | **xvii.** breakaway - kelly clarkson | **xviii.** can you feel the love tonight - lion king broadway cast | **xix.** i won't let go - rascal flatts | **xx.** i see the light - mandy moore and zachary levi | **xxi.** as long as you're mine - idina menzel and norbert leo burtz | **xxii.** magic of love - michelle nicastro | **xxiii.** everytime - britney spears | **xxiv.** if you can dream - disney princesses | **xxv.** these palace walls - courtney reed | **xxvi.** rise - katy perry | **xxvii.** never knew i needed - ne-yo | **xxviii.** how does a moment last forever - celine dion | **xxix.** from this moment on - shania twain | **xxx.** days in the sun - beauty and the beast cast | **xxxi.** this is home - bryan lanning | **xxxii.** she used to be mine - sara bareilles | **xxxiii.** she's in love with the boy - trisha yearwood | **xxxiv.** you and me - descendants 2 cast | **xxxv.** the space between - dove cameron and sofia carson | **xxxvi.** try everything - shakira | **xxxvii.** stand - meg donnelly | **xxxviii.** monster - caissie levy | **xxxix.** shallow - lady gaga and bradley cooper | **xl.** one kiss - sofia carson | **xli.** so close - jon mclaughlin | **xlii.** love is stange - joshua sasse and karen david | **xliii.** my once upon a time - dove cameron | **xliv.** a real life happily ever after - joshua sasse and karen david | **xlv.** a happy beginning - once upon a time cast | **xlvi**. slipping through my fingers - meryl streep and amanda seyfried | **xlvii.** cinderella (steven curtis chapman | **xlviii.** superboy and the invisible girl - jennifer damiano, alice ripley, and aaron tveit | **xlix.** hallelujah - tori kelly

**PLAYLIST**

**Emsley (Emma x Wesley)**

**i.** arms - christina perri |** ii.** breathe again - sara bareilles | **iii.** cosmic love - florence + the machine | **iv.** enchanted - taylor swift | **v.** home - phillip phillips | **vi.** i choose you - sara bareilles | **vii.** run - jasmine thompson | **viii.** a thousand years - christina perri | **ix.** it's not just make believe - kari kimmel | **x.** i won't say i'm in love - susan egan | **xi.** in my dreams - christy altomare | **xii.** once upon a december - christy altomare | **xiii.** journey to the past - christy altomare | **xiv.** dark side - kelly clarkson | **xv.** everything - michael buble | **xvi.** i'll be there - jess glynne | **xvii.** everytime we touch - cascada | **xviii.** so close - jon mclaughlin | **xix.** bless the broken road - rascal flatts | **xx.** how does a moment last forever - celine dion | **xxi.** wouldn't change a thing - joe jonas and demi lovato | **xxii.** counting stars - onerepublic | **xxiii.** a happy beginning - once upon a time cast


End file.
